


The Past Comes Back to Haunt Me

by PuellaPulchra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Time Travel, redeemed loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was happy with the life he was leading, he was living with a woman who he truly loved, had a good home and was well respected (mostly) that is until, his past comes back to ruin everything he worked so hard to build.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Furious Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loki! Would you stop ignoring Lorelei!" Laura screamed as she entered the apartment. Her eyes filled with a malice that very few would dare to cross.
> 
> Loki being one of those rare few, (the Director of Shield being another who would dare to cross her when she was already so angry.) looked up lazily. "Hello to you too" He said "Or did Shield beat manners out of you as well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a story I have an Idea for , It's about a (sort of) redeemed Loki who is living with a girl he both cares deeply for and is constantly attempting to annoy. (Try to guess there actual relationship before the reveal at the end.)
> 
> This story takes place around 30-50 years into the future, and Skye (known in the comics as Daisy Johnson) is the director of SHIELD since Fury and Coulson is dead.

"Loki! Would you stop ignoring Lorelei!" Laura screamed as she entered the apartment. Her eyes filled with a malice that very few would dare to cross.

Loki being one of those rare few, (the Director of Shield being another who would dare to cross her when she was already so angry.) looked up lazily. "Hello to you too" He said "Or did Shield beat manners out of you as well?"

"Oh don't you dare" She hissed "I wouldn't be yelling at you if you weren't going out of your damn way to ignore Lorelei, she's been contacting me non stop since noon, trying to get a hold of you, So stop ignoring her or I will glue the phone to your ear as a reminder, Asshole" She said before stomping off.

He counted to ten in his head before he heard the door slam shut. Loudly.

Loki unable to resist called out to the closed door. "Lorelei and I don't use phones when contacting each other."

"You know what I mean, Loki!" She screeched through the closed door. "I have enough on my plate right now, your ex-girlfriend cannot be one of them, handle it."

Loki sighed Laura was right. With her dealings with SHIELD she was constantly in and out of the apartment sometimes not even coming home for several weeks when she was on assignment, Lorelei bothering her because Loki refused to answer her calls was not something she needed.

But Lorelei was a pain in his neck, when she wasn't asking for sexual favors she was attempting to spell him into doing what she wanted, she had yet to do so of course, but still there were days when he did not want to expend the energy to deflect her spells. So of course he blocked her from contacting him in any way.

He had not expected Lorelei to actually bother Laura. Lorelei hated Laura and wanted absolutely nothing to do with the young mortal woman.

He could hear music blaring from the bedroom and winced, the music that she had on was loud and fast and angry, the type she only played when she was about to rip someone's head off. Great.

He sighed and stood up from his position on the couch.

Time to apologize... again.

He walked the short distance to the door of the bedroom and knocked. "Laura, open the door" He said than paused for a moment. "Please?" He said adding a little pouting tone to his voice while still attempting to be heard (which wasn't hard as he had magicked his voice to be heard over the music.)

She lowered the music and opened the door. Dressed in her bra he could see exactly why Lorelei contacting her had been a very bad thing.

All over her arms and torso were bruises. On her stomach were bruises that looked like someone had kicked her in the stomach, on her arms were cuts and scraps from what he had to assume was wreckage she had to crawl herself out of.

"What the hel happened Laura?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Hostage situation, it was taken care of but Lorelei contacting me did not help, it's the whole reason I got kicked in the stomach and thrown half way across the room."

He found himself wanting to simultaneously wrap his arms around Laura and comfort her and wrap his fingers around Lorelei's neck and throttle her. He had made it abundantly clear to Lorelei that her presence was not to put Laura's life in danger in anyway, distracting her from a hostage situation most definitely fell into the category.

He put his hand on Laura's stomach and allowed his magic to spread from the point of contact to her entire body covering her from head to toe.

Her eyes closed as she felt his magic heal from the outside in. She breathed in contentment, as the magic healed her. Her bruises and cuts disappeared, and when he was satisfied that she was completely healed he removed the magic and pulled her into his embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Laura shrugged "It's not that serious, honestly I would still be at SHIELD if it was, and bruises and cuts can heal on their own. Besides you shouldn't waste your energy on something that will heal anyway."

Loki smiled and put a hand to her face. "It's not a waste when I'm doing it to protect you" He whispered.

She smiled before it hardened "Tell Lorelei to leave me alone, or at least block her from SHIELD, Next time I might not get away with a few cuts and scrapes."

Loki sighed and nodded before giving her a hug, "If it will help keep you safe dear wife then I shall."

"Hmm" She said smiling at her title. "It does dear husband.

Loki smiled and kissed her deeply. "How about you and I take this to bed?"

Laura laughed and pulled him in closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you could tell before the reveal that they were Husband and Wife?
> 
> Hope you liked it! Like I said I have no idea if I should continue so it may just be a one-shot. Hope you like it.
> 
> Any questions about the story just Review or leave a PM and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.


	2. Lorelei's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" Laura rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, but you've known that for years, that and her actions nearly got me killed, so again: What. Did. She. Want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Chapter 2 hope you like it!

"OK Lorelei, what was so important that you had to distract my _Wife_ from doing her job?" He said irritation and anger seeping into her voice, as he stepped outside of the apartment building. "Your actions nearly got her killed."

Laughter filled the night sky as Lorelei appeared out of thin air, an amulet dangling from her fingertips.

"She's a SHIELD agent Loki, she should not have allowed herself to get distracted" Lorelei said flipping her hair back looking at him haughtily. "Besides had you not blocked me from you apartment, I would not have needed to contact her."

Loki could feel the anger swirling deep in his stomach as he turned his glare at her, but reigned it in, he had spent years keeping that side of himself hidden, he would not give into the darkness, because Lorelei was mocking him, Laura was safe- that was all that mattered.

At least that's what he told himself. He still wanted Lorelei to be begging for mercy at his feet.

Lorelei sighed "Somethings coming Loki, Amora has been paying close attention to the stones since they fell into SHIELD's hands and the time stone has been pulsing lately (not often enough to make the _Director_ think it important enough to contact you -yet-but still)- she thinks that it's someone from the past attempting to reach the future, weather by accident or not we don't know. Amora thinks it might be _them_ " Lorelei spat in disgust. As though the mere thought of who ever it was made her want to run her hand right through a brick wall.

Loki sighed "That's not surprising though, we knew this was coming did we not?"

Lorelei sighed "Their going to be distrustful of us, since we did try to take over the world once or twice."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes well, if that was all you wanted to tell me... I best be going, I shall see you … well, hopefully never, bye" He said snapping his fingers and disappearing from Lorelei's side, back to Laura's bedside.

She was under the covers her arms hugging the pillow tightly her raven hair- still wet- from the shower was tied back into a tight braid.

He smiled and sat on the bed removing his pants and shirt and climbed into bed with her. Her eyes opened when she felt the bed dip down.

"What important news did Lorelei need to bring?" She asked him her voice spitting on the name as though it were a poison.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, but you've known that for years, that and her actions nearly got me killed, so again: What. Did. She. Want?"

Loki sighed "The Time Gem has been acting strangely, they think it means that the past Avengers are about to make an appearance."

Laura's eyes widened excitement sparkling in them. "Really?"

Loki had to smile at her excitement, it was no secret that she had been an Avengers fan when she was younger. "Yes" He said.

Laura had to smile at that it had been years since the Avengers had disbanded Tony Stark was dead, as was captain America, Bruce had become a recluse, Thor had taken the throne on Asgard, and Hawkeye and Black Widow were retired with children and grandchildren on their own.

She smiled before she sighed. "The Director is not going to let me anywhere near them, she knows how much of a fan girl I am."

"Hey, I was an avenger too" Loki said pouting while on the inside his stomach churned, the avengers weren't the only ones who were coming through that portal, and he knew enough to know that Laura was going to have to be involved lest it disrupt the timeline.

"A _young_ avenger, so not the same thing." Laura laughed as Loki playfully glared at her allowing him to forget his troubles for the moment. "Besides, they were the originals."

"Indeed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I was the first villain does that not count for anything?"

She gave him a kiss on the lips sobering for a moment. "It counts for how much you changed, how good you've become since then." She said. "I know how hard it is to come back from the dark side, to want nothing more than let the darkness consume you, to want nothing more than to kill all the people that have wronged you …" She trailed off as her mind went back into a dark place tears falling from her face, before she shook her head. "Just thank you for pulling me out with you."

Loki hugged her "I just gave you a light tug, you pulled yourself out, as I pulled myself out of the darkness, when..." He breathed deeply and shook his head.

Laura put a hand on his arm. "I do not think you did that by yourself, I believe your dear loving mother, had a hand in helping you."

He flinched at the mention of his mother but nodded "I believe you are right."

She pulled the blanket up to her chin, "Good, now shall we sleep?" She asked.

"Can you sing to me?" He asked her still feeling that anxiety.

"A particular song in mind my prince?" She asked him.

He whispered in her ear the song he wanted to hear her to sing, his breath tickling her ear.

She giggled softly and started to sing.

He loved hearing her sing, the song itself had value to him, it was the first song he had ever heard coming from her lips, that night as she climbed the steps up to the church to get out of the rain, back when she was young and jaded but still held enough innocence to believe in fairy tales, the darkness inside her having just started to take root.

Later he had learned that her mother had taught her the song, and singing it had made her feel close to her, the woman who had taught her to sing in the first place.

He let the words and melody wrap around him as he felt himself drift into the land of dreams. Just as the song ended he could have sworn her last words were "I love you, My Prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I hope you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> The song I imagine Laura singing to Loki is Lavender's Blue. (From the 2015 Cinderella Film)


End file.
